


A question of gender

by Basorexia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basorexia/pseuds/Basorexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's better to think before speaking. Even if you are supposed to be a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A question of gender

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my dear best friend and beta for correcting me and my poor job. :)
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget, every opinions on my work is welcome !!

There are things that need to be said in a conversation, a friendly exchange. Friends may have to say so much. Between best friends, we can say everything, we even sometimes say too many things.   
That being said, it is sometimes necessary when addressing someone, to retain some unfortunate words, which have no place in a conversation. Even less when they question the manhood of your contact.

\- Just to know ... what they say about your children ... How it is to play the woman in a relationship?

 

No, some things are not good to say. Much less to a Norse god whose characteristic is to take revenge in the most twisted way.  
Tony Stark at the lack of response from Loki, offered his best smile and walked away whistling.   
The god gave him a menacing look and before he had time to throw him a curse, Thor grabbed his brother's hand.

\- Don’t do that. I've had enough trouble convincing others to let you out of your barrack. I don’t want to see you again confined for several weeks.

Loki dropped his hand and turned away, frustrated.

\- Whatever…

Thor’s right action and the peace of mind of Tony Stark, however, did not last long.   
As the day had passed without problems and all had rejoined their rooms to spend the night, the morning had an unpleasant surprise for the Helicarrier’s occupants.  
Agents of Shield already dressed and ready to take over from their colleagues of the night service, had the joy of hearing a scream of terror come from the chamber of Tony Stark, then see a woman running out, quite furious.   
This same woman went directly to the office of Nick Fury, where she entered uninvited. 

\- FURY! You've got to find the idiot who did this to me or I swear I will make your life a living hell!

The director raised an eyebrow and put down the documents he had in his hands.

\- And you are?   
\- I know having only one eye must be a huge problem, but to not recognizing me...   
\- You know how many people we have on board?   
\- It’s me! Stark!

A long silence passed before the director eventually answered.  
\- I thought I told you not to annoy people in the R & D?  
\- I... 

In a growl of rage, Stark turned around and left the office.   
Director Fury, with an exasperated sigh called the agent Hill so that he might assemble the avengers in his office as soon as possible.

 

It was only 45 long minutes later, everyone was gathered around Nick Fury.   
\- We face a situation ... I would call unusual. It seems that Mr Stark has tapped lightly on the nerves of someone. Enough at least for this morning he will not wake up in his usual form, but in the body of a member of the fairer sex. 

The reactions at this announcement were as varied and unexpected.   
Natasha Romanov stifled a chuckle, while agent Barton was forced to bite his cheek to keep from laughing frankly.   
Dr. Banner, remained silent although it seems to have developed a nervous tic in his right eye.   
Steve Roger looked as lost a child which one would come to explain that Santa did not exist and Thor ... Thor had his eyes on the ground and did his best to go unnoticed. 

\- Something to say Mr Odisson?

The blonde looked up, looking almost guilty. 

\- It could be that I know who is behind the misfortunes of fellow Stark. 

Fury folded his arms, feeling a headache happen at high speed. 

\- Really? And could we know who we have to thank for this inappropriate transformation ? 

Thor cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. 

\- For his defense the Stark companion caused his situation.   
\- Mr Odisson, my patience has reached its limits.   
\- Loki, could possibly be the one who gave that body to Anthony Stark. But only after the latter have caused citing his position as mother, as the legends of your people proclaim.

The Director of Shield refrained from shriek of frustration and made everyone out of his office.   
He would have to take things in hand and quickly, otherwise it will degenerates. He did not particularly want to relive the events of last month. In addition to having costed a fortune in terms of repair, the moral damages trained by the exactions of Stark were monumental.   
Anyway, Loki should give back its shape to the egocentric genius, that his manhood is challenged or not.   
Negotiations would be long and painful.  
_____________________________  
\- Out of the question.   
\- Mr Laufeyson. That Mr Stark insulted you is one thing, but in his current state he is unable to fulfill his role in the Shield. It would be reasonable to give him back his original form, and that you file a complaint with our Conciliation Service and let us find a solution to your problem. A solution that does not involve magic.   
\- No.   
\- Mr Laufeyson I was patient enough with you lately.   
\- I was insulted and you would like me to stand still? It will only encourage him. But it is true after all, I'm the enemy you stopped. A member of your team behaves like he does is something that you can close your eyes on.   
\- Loki, you leave me no choice but to put you in quarantine for the next two weeks. We will consider your output as long as you change your mind about the continuity of your spell on the person of Mr Stark.

_______________________

Two weeks later, it was still at the same point.   
Stark was still a woman, and Loki stuck on his positions, giving no hope to the genius of one day regaining his original body. 

Everything had happened. Quarantine, amicable conciliation, attempted corruption, desperate attempts for Thor to reason his brother, or those of Banner to convince Stark to apologize to Loki.   
Nothing worked, and the atmosphere had become post-apocalyptic. 

At the end, and no solution at hand, Nick Fury brought down his last card in the hope that it works.   
This is how the next morning was distributed to all staff on board the memo No. 477 directly from the Office of Nicholas Fury.

From the Desk of Director Nick Fury :   
Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division  
Washington DC

To Whom It May Concern : 

For the last time, we ask Loki RESPECTFULLY and POLITELY to revert Ms. Stark back to her original male form. If he does not comply, we will have to use force. Dr. Banner has volunteered to be said force. 

Nicholas Fury


End file.
